The Heroes
by little big author
Summary: Eight people, different from each other. but they have something common. they all have powers. summery is so bad but the story is good, I promise. First story please be nice and don't give up on first chapters. :))


**Hi! It's little big authorl! I'm going to start my first story. I got the idea from Heroes TV series on NBC. It's a little like the show too but I changed it. Hope you enjoy it. Please tell me if there are any mistakes because my native language is not English.**

**Chapter One: the beginning pt.1 **

**New York City, Frost's Mansion**

It was the first day of summer. Everything wasn't so normal in Frost's mansion. The maids were running and Mrs. Frost was trying to control everything for her beloved son's birthday in the great hall. Jack would turn 25 that day. She was so angry because the maids didn't do what she wanted. Her hand was in her messy dark brown hair and her cloths which were a short dark green skirt and a matching coat weren't any better.

"Calm down honey. Everything is going to be fine." Mr. Frost's voice came from behind. He was dressed in gray suit and slight blue shirt, looking good with his dark gray hair. Mrs. Frost turned around and faced her husband. "I want everything to be perfect." She smiled sadly. "You know when he finds out….."  
>Mr. Frost took her shoulders and looked into her eyes "he will understand. I'm sure. Now calm down Tooth, we have lots of stuff to do." "Fine Aster." She said and left the hall with him.<p>

Upstairs, in Jack's room thing were different. He was lying on his bed, sound slept. Then, his clock's alarm went on and woke him up. He didn't want to wake up. He hated his birthday more than other days. He didn't want to see relatives and face the truth that his is a loner and he has no friends.  
>He ran his hand throw his silver hair. He even hated his hair. He always thought silver is weird, but he also thought it matches with what he is.<br>The clock was still ringing and it was so annoying. Jack didn't bother himself to turn it off with his hand; He just sent an ice blast to it and it made the clock get frozen and brake into pieces.  
>"Much better." He said to himself and smirked, then got out of the bed and started getting ready.<p>

**California, Dunchbord house**

She couldn't believe what she was looking at. The girl with red fuzzy hair was staring at the her house, burning and falling apart. Her navy blue t-shirt and jeans had burn holes. Firefighters were trying to turn off the fire, but it was useless. Her childhood house was ruined in a blink of an eye and it was all her fault!  
>"what have I done?" she said. Her eyes were filled with tears. She could remember clearly about what happened.<br>She was in the house and she talking to phone and she was yelling at her mother who was on the other side. Arguing about getting married, again. When she put the phone on the table, the table in front of the couch started burning. She jumped backward and fell on the couch and that burned too and made her run away and get out of the house. Everything she touched got fired, soon the whole house burned in flames.

"Miss. Dunchboard?" she turned around and saw two men in black suit. Both had dark brown hair but one of them was taller than the other one. She thought they were FBI agents. "Y-Yes?" she said, scared and crying. Her voice was shacking.  
>"we are here to ask you some questions if you don't mind." The taller one said who had dark brown eyes. "sure." Merida Dunchbord said. They walked to a car, and that was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.<p>

**New York City, Art studio **

There was only a blond girl in the studio at 9:00 am. Her pink top and her white pants were coated with oil colors. She was painting and there was many other paintings around her. Her long blond hair was in a ponytail.  
>She was staring at the painting on the aisle. Her eyes were like dead people's eyes. White.<br>Then her eyes turned to its normal color, green. She looked at her painting, looking confused. It was a man in black jacket and black pants and he was wearing a black cap so no one could see his face and he was pointing his finger at a person and that person was dead and his blood was on the ground. It was confusing like other paintings of hers. But something was common in them, That man.

Her phone ranged. She looked at her phone and smiled. It was her best friend, Anna Arendell. She answered the phone.  
>"Hey Anna. What's up?" she said, cheerfully.<br>"I found something and you have to see it!" Anna said, in shocked voice.

**Well, hope you liked it. I didn't write about everyone but I will. **

**Love you all – little big author  
><strong>


End file.
